2016-09-16
This is what happened on Friday, September 16, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Adam has a run-in with "Miss Savitz") in the early morning swimming class. After that gets settled, he has breakfast with Dawn-Renae, White Snake and Bacon. At breakfast, Glyph shares part of her story with the members of the Mutant Mayhem Machine who are still talking to her. Later that morning, Glyph faces Mouse in Basic Martial Arts. On the way to lunch, she meets Janine, who wants to be her Personal Assistant.The Writing on the Wall: Part 3 Adam gets pulled in by Security for putting Ms. Savitz in the hospital. Shifter Biology is fun, and he gets to meet Drop Bear.Don't Call Me a Pretty Later, in the Devisor Labs, Chained Melody bespells Eliott and Marty to attack Glyph. In magic lab, Morgana discovers she has an affinity for iron, so that’s what her initial atheme will be.A Dragon Abroad: Part 2 Lillian Dennon and Eldritch discuss a test they want to perform with Morgana with Dr. Bellows. They make a couple of changes to the plan. In Brick class, Morgana spars with Caitlin Bardue, who lets the old Dragonslayer out to teach how outclassed she is; then she pulls a Security shock prod. Morgana freezes and then melts the prod. She passed. Later, Morgana goes for a long soak in one of the hot tubs, and is joined by Vixen. She asks Vixen about Stahlfaust, who says she just hates men and lumps changelings into that category. And she simply ignores anything that doesn’t fit her world-view. Then they talk briefly about Bianca, and finally Vixen invites her to the movie. Laura discovers a bit about why Bailey is defensive about home. It doesn’t make sense to her, but then Ms. Barton stops by to pick her up. They talk a bit about what it was like before the renovated dorms.Laura and the Village After seventh period German, Wahnsinnig discusses the "von Abendritter" name with Erica, and gets a hit to the face, and a fleeing Erica as a result.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) That leads to Erica meeting Donut and Cookie. Laura does dinner and then watches the Cody kids. She falls asleep on Vanessa’s couch. Afterwards, Morgana talks with Laura about having some earplugs made to protect her from sonic weapons and Chained Melody. That evening, Adam considers what he needs to do to ask Dawn-Renae out on a date. He calls his sponsor, Diamondback, and she starts to set him up as a campus representative to do some teenage focus group testing, with pay. The date goes well. Later, “Sentinal" (I assume) returns Hilde Stauffer’s call and learns that Frau Stauffer wants blood samples from the two subjects. “Sentinal” swears a bit because her gambit with the Secret Squirrels has made it more difficult than it would have been otherwise. Hilde says she wants results, not excuses. In Los Angeles Financier and Mr. Hugo Butler discuss the possibility of her joining Vanguard.Laura and the Village Japan The Otsuka family girls, and their mother, are excited about how the pictures have gone viral. They're set to be interviewed by a news crew.Laura and the Fan Club: Part 1 See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline